Jiao Lin
Overview '''Jiao Lin '''is the 4th child of Chi Moto and Shigeru Cheng. Born in Iksung, Nobugo, Jiao was a peaceful child until his parents sent him to southern Nobugo to join the military for a reason unknown to most. Trained ruthlessly as a Rongyu, Jiao was mysteriously banned from the military, and a few years later he moved to Novania. He is exceptional at swordsmanship, survival, hand to hand combat and more. Having trained his niece, Yue Lin. His left arm is mechanical due to losing it during the Second Assault on Mountmend. Currently, Jiao is a Corporal in the Rangers of The Imperium. Appearance Jiao holds somewhat of an intimidating stature. He has long black hair, often his bangs are pulled back , though evidently some strands stay infront of his face, depending ont he occasion, he wears his hair in different styles. For combat, he puts it up in a tight bun to avoid any grabbing, casually he will have it plain down or in a ponytail, for fancy events it will be braided in the back. He has both a stern, but relaxed facial expression most of the time. An old worn bow snapped mid-shoot and caused the scar just under his left eye when he was younger. During the Wither battle of Mountmend, Jiao lost the use of his arm and had it amputated, now replaced with an augmented one. Because he is from Nobugo, Jiao has Asian facial features and at many times has been told his is quite handsome. Jiao is tall at 6'4" and has broad shoulders. Underneath his clothes he is very muscular and toned, but as well scarred. He has a large amount of scarring on his back, all long strokes that appear to be from whipping. He has many other scars on his body from normal fights and battles. Jiao wears traditional southern Nobugohito garb, which are mainly lose robes and sandals. Background The 4th child of Chi Moto and Shigeru Cheng, Jiao was born into a family which was already large, though continued to grow. His family consists of his two older sisters, Mei and Peizhi, an older brother, Arata, and little sisters Cho and Chiyo. Jiao grew up a peaceful child, he'd sit down by a tree and do ink drawings of animals, though at the age of 14, he had broken a law which had him punished by whipping his back. Soon afterwards, he was sent to southern Nobugo, forced to join the military far away from his home. Training until he was old enough to become a Rongyu, Jiao was overcome with a dangerous temper which earned him a title in the military. His katana has a lion's head, which resembles that title, 'Shisa'. For a while he was known by Shisa rather than his actual name because everybody associated him with his bursts of rage and inability to stop himself from almost beating an enemy to death. After hearing of his sister moving to Novania unexpectedly, he decided to follow suit. The Cheng name which both he and Mei once held was replaced with Lin, for both had a strong hatred for their family. Once news had come to Jiao of his older sister's arranged marriage, and that she had been raped by her husband Junzu, Jiao took a boat to Nobugo and his temper exploded, causing him to brutally attack Junzu infront of the man's new family. Afterwards, Jiao was banned from the military and was wanted for attempted murder. Once he returned to Novania, Jiao joined the Rangers. Finally detatched from his title and past life in Nobugo, Jiao settled, and he was intent on calming his temper down. There, he decided to begin training his niece, Yue Lin, who had recently shown a passion for combat. He trained her almost every day. Jiao had thankfully managed to calm himself down until the Wither battle of Mountmend. In the fight, he was severely injured which left him unable to use his left arm. In the hospital it was amputated, and Jiao spiraled into a depression afterwards, which left him having to return to Nobugo in order to let himself recover. After returning, he had acquired his mechanical arm from Alric Wrenne, and once he was able to fight again, he joined the Imperium. Jiao is currently a Corporal in the Rangers of the Imperium with two medals of sacrifice. Known Associates Friends Ian Capewell Zlo'Marina Kamari Tel'Grov Trisha Imparico Family Mei Lin Yue Lin Ilyas Lin Chelle Lin Junayd Lin (Deceased) Altani Sarnai Acquaintances Abasi Archer Wrenne Thane'Amaelia Enemies Junzu Sarnai Personality Usually grumpy or tired, leading to a general air of indifference, Jiao is often straight to the point, preferring to avoid unnecessary drama, and is otherwise generally sarcastic. When having a one on one conversation, he is very relaxed, but once others enter into the conversation, Jiao quickly loses things to talk about and becomes flustered since he is not a very social person. He has his own brand of the Lin sass, and exercises it regularly. Jiao at times does not know how to deal with his emotions and can be seen doing something completely unexpected of him, simply because he does not know how to react, he's still learning in that department. He plays his cards about his feelings amazingly close to his chest. It’ll take a lot of goading to reveal them. A fundamentally good person at the end of the day, despite appearing indifferent, Jiao enjoys helping people, and is prone to occasional acts of charity. Personality said from someone else's point of view: Jiao has not been played enough in order for someone else to analyze his personality from Rp yet. Likes * Combat * Alcohol * Making jokes * Children * Painting with ink Dislikes * Being around a lot of people * Teenagers Quirks * He is infallibly honest. * Prone to occasional acts of charity. * Rubs the back of his neck when he thinks or is unsure of something. Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qupswFhMCxI Face Claim Item Claims Shugoshin, Jiao's katana. Category:Characters